You're my Destany
by Comander of the Cards
Summary: Jay has fallen for the daughter of Aladdin, Allison and will do anything to keep her safe. However Allison is more like her dad than most think. And that may not be a bad thing when her parents are kidnapped by more of Aladdin's enemies. Its up to Jay and Allison to show that their's more to them than just being thieves.
1. Apple Thief?

It was a bright sunny day at Auradon Prep and our favorite group of new kids where having lunch with prince Ben. All was pretty normal except Evie couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Alright Evie, why are you grinning like that?" Mal asked her friend.

"Let me guess: you found a cute new necklace, or you got an 'A' on your Science test." Carlos said, eating his turkey sandwich. Dude was sitting at his feet eating anything that fell on the ground.

"No and no." Evie says with the grin still emanate on her face. "But you can have one more guess."

"You found a elf that does your laundry for chocolate." Jay asks while chewing his burger.

"Nope! And its rude to talk with your mouth full Jay." Evie scolded

Mal rolled her eyes at Evie. She was still

"Then just say what's on your mind already." Mal said.

"That's if you want to." Ben added in.

Before anyone could say anything a girl jumped onto their table, back flipped off and ran off. The girl had silky long black hair pulled into a high pony tail and a caramel colored skin. She had a pair dark blue skinny jeans and a nice purple top. Tho nobody got a good look at her face.

"Um who was that?" Mal asked.

"She stole my apple!" Carlos complained. He then proceeded to chase the girl with Dude right behind him.

"Should we follow him?" Ben asked.

"Probably." The other three said at the same time.

The gang went in the direction that the girl and Carlos ran off in. They found Carlos behind a tree spying on the girl who was now talking with two identical looking kids, one a guy and the other a girl.

"So what's my time Jamie?" the girl asked taking a bit of the apple.

Now they had a good look at her face. She had rather high cheek bones but not ask high as some of the other girls at school. Her eyes where a mix of gold and royal blue. She had pale rose lips and a small scar on the bottom of her right eye.

Jamie was the other girl. She had light blue hair pulled into a tight braid. She was slightly plain looking besides her wire rim glasses that covered her dark brown eyes. She wore the typical school uniform but what made her stand out was that she was floating two inches above the ground.

"It took you 5 minutes and 4.5 seconds to get from the other side of the school to here. You cut your time in half." Jamie said looking at a clip board.

"Way to go Allie." they guy said.

The guy looked very much like Jamie but without the glasses. He too was floating slightly.

"Thanks Gene." Allie said to Gene.

Dude suddenly run up to Allie and started biting her shoe. All Allie did was raise an eyebrow.

"Weird." She said.

Carlos ran over and picked Dude up. " Sorry I guess he doesn't like apple thieves."

Allie's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I'll buy you another apple. Just don't report me. My parents will flip if they find out. Well more my mom than my dad."

"And your parents are who?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"Aladdin and Jasmine." Allie said.

Jay then fainted.

 **(Hey so Aladdin was my favorite Disney movie as a kid and I though this would be a good story.**

 **Discord: Comment**

 **Dead Pool: Favorite**

 **Ember: Follow.)**


	2. Love at first song

Everyone stared at the fainted Jay.

"Um, does he _normally_ do that?" Allie asked, poking Jay in the face,

Ben and Carlos propped Jay up against the tree and tried to wake him up to no avial. Mal slapped him to see if that would work and it didn't.

"Maybe we should take him to the nurse," Evie said,

"Nah, I got this," Gene said with a bucket of ice water appearing out of nowhere. He dumped it on Jay, who shot up like a rocket.

"Alright who did that?" Jay said, anger in his voice.

Gene was about to confessed but Allie stood in front of him.

"I did, it was the only way to wake you up." Allie said.

Jay locked eyes with her as he complicated on what to do. One; he couldn't hit a girl. Two; He was differently use if he did those two floating kids would kill him, or her mom. Three; she was really pretty.

"If you weren't a pretty girl, I'd hit you," Jay said, not giving what he said any second thoughts.

Everyone stared at Jay in complete shock.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Allie asked

Jay's mouth hung slightly open while trying to come up with a response. Seeing as he couldn't come up with one, he the closed his mouth before proceeding to run in another direction. As Jay ran, he couldn't* believe what he said. He called the daughter of his father's archenemy pretty. 'Oh, but she is,' Jay thought. Slowing down, he sighed. He **barely** knew her. He _couldn't_ be that shallow, could he?

"Allison to Fairy Godmother's office please." the sectary's voice rang from the intercom.

"Crap," Jay said and went to check on Allie.

Moments later, he was eavesdropping on Allie and Fairy Godmother's conversation. Mal, Carlos, Ben, Evie, Gene and Jamie were also there, although Gene and Jamie had turned into mice so they could get in.

"Allison you know stealing is against school policy, so why did you steal that apple?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Allie looked down. " I didn't even know I did it. I was just practicing some parkour and I must have done it absentmindedly." Allie said with a quite voice.

"Listen I know your father was a street rat-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY FATHER A STREET RAT?!" Allison said jumping onto her feet.

Gene and Jamie both ran out to the others.

"Okay, she _definitely_ struck a nerve," Jamie said, returning to normal.

.Everyone heard Allie screaming at the top of her lungs. She told how her father saved their home countless times, how many evil doers he had fights with. Everyone was pretty amazed on how much she deafened her father. Allie then stormed out muttering and walked right past them Gene and Jamie looked at each other, like they knew something the others didn't.

Allie came to her dorm and slammed the door. She hated it when people referred to her and her dad as street rats! Just because he wasn't royal, people said he stole her mother from more worthy suitors. She hated when people said that. Her father saved Jasmine and Agraba more times than she could count. Could a so-called 'street rat' stop an evil inventor? A young, but powerful sorcerer? An evil mermaid (who was the reason they never went to the beach) and many more villains in one week?

Name one other prince who did that for _fun_.

"Fairy Godmother should watch what she says," Allie said, angrily. She then let out a sigh and picked up her guitar. Singing was something that always calmed her down.

 **(Note: This song is an original. I wrote it. Hate it? I don't give a flip.)**

 _Give me the shoes, give a dress,_

 _Say please and thank you to pass this test,_

 _I can't say being me is all that,_

 _As a matter of fact,_

 _Give me a t-shirt any day_

 _Let me run in the mud to day._

 _They say you will have grow up some day_

 _So act like everyone tells you to._

 _But I'm not a fairy tale girl,_

 _I let my destiny take me for a whirl_

 _So maybe today_

 _Maybe someday_

 _They'll accept me for me._

 _Give me the gold,_

 _Do as I'm told,_

 _Give me the jewels_

 _But I feel like I'm a propaganda tool_

 _I'd rather me_

 _I'd rather be free._

 _No standers to conform to,_

 _Because I'm not the girl you can control_

 _But I'm not a fairy tale girl,_

 _I let my destiny take me for a whirl_

 _So maybe today_

 _Maybe someday_

 _They'll accept me for me._

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Don't need a prince,_

 _Don't need a knight,_

 _All I need is the sun's light_

 _and I'll be all right._

 _Don't tell me what's wrong_

 _Don't tell me what's right_

 _Because there's no rule_

 _Against being me._

 _Oooooooo_

 _But I'm not a fairy tale girl,_

 _I let my destiny take me for a whirl_

 _So maybe today_

 _Maybe someday_

 _They'll accept me for me._

 _Maybe they'll accept me as me..._

Allie put her guitar down and sat down. Days like this, she wished she wasn't a princess.


	3. Magic rocket, er, carpet

**(Hey so I'm looking for a new Beta reader for this story. I don't want to over load my current one so if you are interested and have good grammar and spelling PM me.)**

Jay was walking past the girl's dorms while trying to clear his mind, when he heard someone singing.

 _'Maybe they'll accept me for me...'_ Allie sang.

Jay looked up and saw Allie looking out the window looking off into the distance. Man, she looked beautiful.

" _Call up to her, ask her if she wants to do something,"_ Jay thought to himself.

"Hey Allie!" Jay yelled up to her.

Allie looked down and smiled and waved at him.

"You want to come do something?"

"Sure! Just hold on a second," Allie yelled and walked to go down stairs.

Soon she met up with Jay. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jay asks.

"How about we go into town?"

"Okay, but how are we going to get there?"

Allie smirked and with a whistle a blue, gold and purple magic carpet zoomed out of Allie's room and landed in front of them, hovering a foot in the air.

"Is this your dad's flying carpet?" Jay asked, looking over the beautiful pattern on the carpet.

"Kind of. You see, when I turned ten mom, dad and Genie found me my own magic carpet," Allie said with a soft smile.

"Uh, for my tenth birthday I got a concussion and a black eye from Mal," Jay said.

Allie gave him a strange look before playfully giggling. "Sounds like Mal didn't want to spend money."

Jay cracked a smile as they got on the flying carpet. The carpet took off towards the town near the school. Jay cracked a smile as they got on the flying carpet. The carpet took off towards the town near the school. Jay wasn't used to flying and the rocket speeds weren't helping him adjust, either. Allie on the other hand laughed and smiled; like she didn't have a care in the world and she looked different. There was something in her eyes that changed. No, her whole body seemed different. Muscles relaxed, hair blowing free and that smile. That smile that seemed like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, made her look like someone else.

When they landed Jay jumped off.

"I'm never doing that again," Jay said shaking his head as well as readjusting his red beanie.

"Aw is little Jay scared of a little magic carpet ride?" Allie teased.

Jay blushed a tiny bit.

"No, it just goes a little fast for my taste,"

Allie rolled her eyes playfully.

"We'll go slower on the ride back okay?"

Jay rolled his eyes and started walking with Allie into the main square where it seemed that a festival was going on. Their where rides, game booths, food stands, businesses with booths selling their wares and a band playing.

"Looks like there's a festival going on," Jay commented.

"Wanna go on some rides?" Allie asked.

Jay nodded and the pair went on the the bumper cars which was soon followed by a pop the balloon game and then the purchasing of cotton candy. The two joked and talked while walking around.

"So you're middle name is _what_?" Allie asked with a silly grin.

"Lotus. My dad was going to name me that if I was a girl, but since I wasn't he made it my middle name. What about _your_ middle name?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"Mozen," Allie said. "My middle name is Mozen,"

Jay snickered.

Allie playfully hit him in the arm, and Jay pretended to be hurt. They both burst out laughing on how goofy they where acting. Soon they came to a booth selling jewelry and other trinkets. Jay looked over the beautifully crafted rings with big bright gemstones and the marvelous golden candle holders as Allie looked over the well carved wooden statues. They both locked eyes on a pair of gold necklaces with matching pendants in the form of two scarab beetles, one with two emeralds and the other with two sapphires.

"Ah you like, yes?" the merchant asked the two. He had an Arabian accent witch went along with his attire and beard. "For a cute couple as you're selves I give to you both for free."

"We're not a couple!" Jay and Allie said at the same time.

"Could have fooled me," the man said with a small grin.

The man gave Jay the necklace with the emeralds and Allie the one with the sapphires, even tho they declined several times, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

Soon the sun began to set and Jay found a nice place to grab a bite to eat. They continued to just talk and hang out.

"So what's your biggest pet peeve?" Allie asked taking a sip from her chocolate milkshake.

"The popping sound that people make with their mouths. Your is?" Jay asks.

"When people call my dad and I street rats," Allie said with a trace of venom in her voice.

Jay frowned. He didn't understand why people would call her that. She grew up in a palace, so why would they call her that?

After they ate, they joined the dancing people in the square. Soon a gentle melody came threw the air as Jay watched Allie dance. **(This is to the tune of Kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid with a mix of The** **Phoenix** **by Fall Out Boy)** Jay began to sing.

 _Under the moon light I see her,_

 _Can't believe that I'm with her_

 _Maybe its luck,_

 _That a piece of junk like me_

 _Could be with a girl like her._

 _This feeling in me make my hear beat like crazy,_

 _Maybe I've caught the flu_

 _Or maybe it has to do with you,_

 _I'd pay a kings ransom to see you smile_

 _I'd fight a million thugs so we'd never be apart_

 _You're a light in the darkness_

 _A hope among the hopeless_

 _I will,_

 _Someday_

 _Make you feel loved_

 _I've never been Romeo_

 _That's to say I've never found my Juliet_

 _I'm no Casanova_

 _But I won't stop loving you till its over_

 _I don't care if my heart gets broken_

 _Because my love for you has got me choking._

 _I won't let this fall threw_

 _Because my love for you is true_

 _I'd pay a kings ransom to see you smile_

 _I'd fight a million thugs so we'd never be apart_

 _You're a light in the darkness_

 _A hope among the hopeless_

 _I will,_

 _Someday_

 _Make you feel loved_

 _I'd fight threw the desert storms,_

 _Threw the coldest winds_

 _Just to make you_

 _Just to make you smile_

 _It might take a while_

 _But I'd give it all to you_

 _To make you the queen of my heart._

 _I'd pay a kings ransom to see you smile_

 _I'd fight a million thugs so we'd never be apart_

 _You're a light in the darkness_

 _A hope among the hopeless_

 _I will,_

 _Someday_

 _Make you feel loved_

 _I just want to make you feel loved._

Jay smiled and let Allie pull him into a dance. All he wanted to do is keep that smile on her face.


	4. Love is a rainstorm?

As Allie and Jay enjoyed the festival, a certain pair of twins watched from the bushes.

"I can't believe she's with _Jay_ of all people!" Gene growled.

"I know it's a little odd, but, I think it's cute," Jamie said.

Gene growled. He had known Allie since they were kids and he slowly developed a crush on her. He knew everything about her; her favorite color, favorite food and worst fears. Heck, he knew things about her that she didn't know yet!

"I can't believe she's falling for this snake instead of me!" Gene hissed. He was going to nip this romance in the bud before it blossomed. Transforming into a fly, he zoomed towards the two.

"So then what happened to your dad?" Jay asked. Allie had been telling him about all the adventures her dad had.

"Well, after they found out that Dad was being controlled by a magic starfish, they got Saleen's octopus henchman Armand to help them destroy it and then they left with the statue back home. That's the reason Dad and Mom never take me to the beach," Allie said **. (Okay, that was from the Aladdin TV show episode 55: Shark Treatment. I highly recommend watching it).**

"So aside from my dad, how many enemies does your dad have?" Jay asked.

"Um a lot."

The two came to a large pond just as the moon was rising. Allie fingered the necklace on her neck nervously.

"Something wrong?" Jay asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that no matter what you do, no one will like you for you?" Allie asked.

Jay was taken aback; he hadn't thought that Allie would bring something like that up. Truthfully, he knew what it was like. He wanted to be the son his father would be proud of, but all he got were statements that he was just a disappointment.

"I actually _do_ know. You feel like what you do is just a disappointment." Jay said with venom in his voice.

"They don't understand that you don't want to be some cardboard cut out." Allie continued.

"You feel so,"

" **Stuck.** " They said together.

They locked eyes.

"You don't think I should be like the other princesses, do you?" Allie asked softly.

"No. You're perfect the way you are. Never change," Jay said, putting his hand on her cheek.

The two leaned in, lips only an inch apart. They locked eyes and the whole world seemed to stop turning. They leaned in more when suddenly-

BOOM.

Rain started pouring down.

Gene laughed from the bushes as the two ran to find shelter from the rain. He kept them from kissing and now all he had to do was keep them apart.


	5. Hating Pink

"Well, that came out of nowhere," Allie said while drying her hair. She and Jay had found a gazebo and were drying off till the rain passed.

"Yeah, freaky right?" Jay said taking off his jacket to use to dry his hair, then stopped when he saw Allie shivering. He put his jacket on her.

"Thanks Jay," Allie said.

He nodded and sat on the wooden floor. Allie soon joined him and the two listened to the sound of the rain. It was a good hour later when Allie's carpet showed up, but by then Allie had fallen asleep on Jay's lap.

Jay stood up and picked Allie up bridal style and carried her to the magic carpet. Sitting down, Jay held her in his lap and moved her hair out of her face. Carpet flew back to campus and right into Allie's dorm. Jay laid her on her bed and left.

The next day, the school was abuzz with news for spirit week, which would be starting the next day. Monday was school colors, Tuesday was Animal Day/Bring Your Pet In Day, Wednesday and Thursday were days off, with the night of the school dance being on the latter and Friday was family talent night: where families would come to see their kids perform talents.

"So you guys going to do anything for the talent show?" Ben asked Jay and Carlos.

"Dude and I are going to do some tricks, what about you Jay? Jay?" Carlos said trying to get Jay's attention, who was staring off into space.

Jay was thinking about Allie and how they had almost kissed.

"EARTH TO JAY!" Carlos yelled in his ear starling him out of his daydream.

"DUDE! What the heck was that for!?" Jay yelled rubbing his ear.

"You were staring off into space," Carlos said. "Are you okay? You never do that."

Jay didn't know what to say. Ever since he met Allie he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly he blurted out:

"I think I'm in love with Allie," Jay said with a light love struck tone.

Carlos dropped his phone in shock and Ben was slacked jawed and bugged eyed.

On the other side of campus Allie was hanging out with Evie and Mal. They where all discussing the talent show and dance. Evie offered to make Mal and Allie dresses.

"That would be awesome Evie. I don't want to go dress shopping with my mom. She picks out big poofy pink dresses and every year dad helps me burn it and I usually go in a black dress with old converse or something," Allie said.

Mal was surprised at this. Even tho she knew already that Allie wasn't like the other princesses at Auradon Prep, she still thought Allie would like pink poofy dresses. Showed how much she knew.

"So your favorite color is black?" Mal asked.

"Black and electric blue," Allie said.

Mal blinked. That was surely a surprise

"I can work with that," Evie said.

"Before you get any ideas Evie, you may want to know the theme of the dance," Jamie said, walking over to the group.

"What's the theme?" Mal asked.

"Fright night. Everyone has to dress up in costumes," Jamie said.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm going as," Allie said with a slight smirk.


	6. Love went threw the door

**(Sorry for my little hiatus. I've been busy with school and things. )**

Ben and Carlos were still staring a Jay after he admitted to being in love with Allie. Jay on the other hand was getting slightly uncomfortable with their stares. Its not like he admitted to murder or anything.

"Guys can you stop staring at me, you're acting like I just grew Maleficence's horns on my head." Jay said, although his dad did tell him as a kid to keep him from making a mess of the shop, that if he didn't do his chores he would grow horns on his head.

"Sorry, but your in love with Aladdin's daughter! It'd be hard enough getting is approval for dating, but then there's her mom, both of her grandfathers, Genie, Iago **(Yes I know Iago is on the Isle of the lost in the book but not in this story okay? Plus he was set free in the second Aladdin movie.)** and her aunt and uncle's approval!" Ben said.

"I didn't know Aladdin had siblings," Jay said with a quirked eyebrow.

"One older brother and that's it," Ben explained. "But that's not the point. The point is you have a snow ball's chance in Agraba with Allie."

Jay felt his anger start to rise and was about to tell Ben off but Carlos cut in.

"Ben, chill. If Jay likes Allie I say he should go for it," Carlos said.

"Thanks." Jay said.

"Well if you're going to date Allie you need to win over her family as well as her," Ben said.

"I think she already likes me." Jay said.

"Maybe but there's a lot of guys after her. You need to show her you're a cut above the rest."

Back in Mal and Evie's dorm, Evie was taking measurements for Mal's and Allie's costumes. Mal was going as a spy, Evie was going as a black cat and Allie had only told Evie what she was going as but not Mal. Allie stated she wanted to surprise people. This how ever was driving Mal insane.

"Are you sure you want it to be brown? Why not gold or silver?" Evie asked Allie as they looked over the sketch of Allie's costume.

"No the real thing is brown and I want this to look accurate." Allie said.

"UG! This is annoying! Can you please tell me who you're going as?" Mal said after hearing the two talk about Allie's consume for the past hour. She had narrowed down the possibilities and she had five left.

"Fine, I'm going as my dad's greatest enemy," Allie said with a smirk.

"You're going as Jafar?" Mal asked shocked.

Allie busted out laughing. In fact she laughed so hard she fell on the floor, still laughing her head off.

Evie and Mal shared a 'what the heck' look.

"Did I say something funny?" Mal asked.

"Yeah! You think Jafar is my dad's greatest enemy? Not by a long shot. I could probably name six other people my dad has fought over the years that were worse than him!" Allie laughed.

"Name one then." Mal said crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Mirage, who calls herself 'evil incarnate'." Allie says.

Mal had heard stories of Mirage from her mother as a kid. Maleficence had praised Mirage for her evil deeds and told Mal if she worked on being evil, one day she could over throw her. Now hearing that she was real and had been defeat by Aladdin, she kind of doubted she was all that powerful.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Evie opened it to find a a fifteen blue roses and one yellow rose with a small jewelry box. She picked up the letter attached to the box and read the name.

"Hey Allie its for you!" Evie yelled.

Allie came over and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Someone sent you flowers and jewelry. That's so romantic," Evie cooed.

"You really don't know anything about my family do you Evie?" Allie asked.

"Ummmm..."

Allie took the flowers and necklace and brought it into the room.

" Blue roses are a symbol of years lived the yellow one means birthday. All the roses add up to sixteen. The jewelry is probably a diamond or possibly a pearl, a symbol of becoming a woman in the eyes of my kingdom. The writing is clearly my uncle's which means this was sent by him for my upcoming sixteenth birthday." Allie said.

Mal and Evie blinked. The way Allie sounded it seemed she didn't care she was almost sixteen. Didn't all Auradon girls get excited about their sixteenth birthdays? Even on the Isle of the Lost girls made a big deal about it. When Mal turned sixteen she spray painted their school to celebrate. Evie had yet to have her's, but it was coming up in two months.

"Is there something bothering you about this?" Mal asked.

"You know how when my mom was sixteen she was forced to chose a suitor? Well I don't have to do that but other princes and wealthy men will come and try to get me to marry them. I don't want to be a prize. I just want to find love with the right guy..." Allie said. "Maybe someone like Jay..."

"Oh my gosh! You like Jay?!" Evie squealed.

Allie blushed. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did." Mal said.

Allie hid her face in her hands as it turned red.

 **(Okay so I'm holding a contest. First one to guess what Allie is going as gets their OC in the story. Here's a hint, he has black hair and wears a lot of blue.)**


	7. The plans start on Monday

Monday:

Jay, Carlos and Ben were hanging out by the field in their jerseys planning on how to get Allie to date Jay _and_ get approval from her family. Carlos suggested to never bring up the whole 'son of a villain' thing, but Ben pointed out that they would find out sooner or later. Ben then suggested that Jay do something heroic like slaying a monster. Jay then stated he wanted to keep all his limbs in tact.

"How about you sing to her in front of everyone?" Ben offered.

"You did that with Mal," Carlos pointed out.

"Good point," Ben said.

Jay kept thinking and remembered their flying carpet ride home and Allie loved singing at that festival.

"I think I have an idea. I need another magic carpet, blue roses, a picnic basket and an acoustic guitar," Jay said.

On the other edge of campus, Mal and Evie were looking for Allie. Mal had more questions about Mirage and Evie needed more measurements. They found her in a tree talking to several colored parrots.

"So, is he cute?" the blue parrot asked in a high feminine voice.

"Yes, Sapphire. He's cute and he barely looks like his dad," Allie said.

"Did he hurt you? If he hurts you, I'll claw his eyes out!" the green one exclaimed. The green one sounded like a guy.

"No, he hasn't hurt me, Jade. Also, he has beautiful eyes and if you hurt him, I will use you for magic practice," Allie threatened.

"Do you think he's the one?" the red one asked. It was evident that she was a girl; she had more jewels than Evie had in her jewelry box.

"I don't know, Ruby. He's sweet and he gets me, but mom and dad won't approve. Mom's still mad at me for getting a tattoo, so I doubt she'll like Jay."

"You have a tattoo?" Mal asked.

Allie looked down at them.

"Yeah," she said, jumping down with the grace of a cat. "It's a jackal howling at the moon." She took off her gray jacket and showed the tattoo on her shoulder. It was a blue jackal over a black moon.

"Got it on my fifteenth birthday with Iago and Genie. Mom flipped when she saw it," Allie said.

"Wow, that's so wicked!" Mal exclaimed.

"Where did you get it?" Evie asks.

"Tattoo shop in the market, and if you think this one is wicked, you should see the one I plan on getting for my sixteenth birthday," Allie replied.

The three parrots landed on Allie's shoulders.

"And who are they?" Mal asks eyeing the birds. She didn't like birds all that much.

"These guys are Iago's kids, Ruby, Jade and Sapphire," Allie said introducing the trio.

Jade bowed with respect to the girls, Ruby waved and Sapphire smiled shyly.

"Its nice to meet two lovely ladies," Jade said with sincerity.

Evie giggled and Mal smiled a little.

"So did you two need anything?" Allie asked.

"I need more measurements and Mal wants more information on Mirage," Evie said.

"HOW DO YOU PILOT THIS THING?!" someone screamed.

The girls looked up and saw someone riding on a flying carpet, but then he crash landed into a bush.

"Ow," he said.

 **(FrostyGirl317 you are the winner of the contest. Please send your OC to me by PM.)**


	8. VKs meet RRS

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Evie said running to the boy.

"I think I broke my everything." He said sitting up. The boy hade a black jacket, curly brown hair, a goatee, blue school t-shirt, jeans and brown sneakers.

He popped up and dusted himself off.

"The names Davis, Son of Anna and Kristof." He says with a dorky smile. "I just came to get Allie for our RR club meeting."

"RR?" Mal asked.

"Royal Rebels. We defy the stereotypes of princesses and princes and make our mark." Allie explains. "You two could technically join. Evie's mom is a queen and Mal your mom is the queen of darkness so I don't see why not."

Mal and Evie shared a look, a look that all VKs had. A look that said, 'A chance to make trouble'.

"We're in." the two grin.

On the far side of campus Ben had taken Jay and Carlos to an old ivy covered clock tower. There were beautiful blue and white flowers blooming all over it.

"This is Midnight tower. It was built by the seven dwarves for my father but it's been out of use for a really long time. It's the perfect place for your date with Allie." Ben said putting his hand on the tower.

Jay looked at it and grinned, it was perfect.

"Okay so we got the place and transportation, now we need food." Carlos said looks threw his check list.

"Why kind of food does she like?" Jay asked Ben.

"From what I can remember from her birthday parties, spicy foods, fruit dishes, chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling grape juice." Ben said.

"Did you catch all that?" Jay asked Carlos.

He nodded and put his check list away.

"Now for the most important thing, asking her Dad's permission." Carlos said.

Jay gulped.

Back with the girls Davis had lead them to basement of the dorms. After opening a large wooden door, Mal and Evie braced themselves for what they thought it would be like inside.

Mal was expecting there to be spiders and old skeletons, and Evie was expecting tacky decorating.

Dang were they wrong. Inside were many soft and large pillows, beautiful woven rugs, three dark wood coffee tables. There were also swords, daggers, cross bows, arrows and something that looked like a bull horn.

"Dang!" Mal said. "This place is wicked."

"Why don't you sit down." Allie said. She held out her hand and two of the pillows floated over to Mal and Evie.

"You can use magic?!" Evie said sitting down.

Allie nods and makes tea, cookies, cakes, sandwiches and soda appear with her magic.

"My aunt and uncle are very powerful with magic, a d they've taught me some tricks over the years." Allie said sitting down.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the other RRs. Prepare your sevens for the surge of the school." Davis said opening the door.


	9. Meet the new kids and the past

Several teens walked in. The first two walked obviously twins. They both had bright red hair and brown eyes, fair skin, but they each radiated different auras. The girl, who wore a green dress with brown sandals and had her hair in a high ponytail, radiated wisdom and grace. The guy on the other had, who wore a muscle shirt and shorts radiated power and strength.

"The two children of Hercules, Athena and Ares." Davis announced.

Next came in a dirty blond bow with blue/green eyes. He composed himself like how a king would but by the look in his eyes he was ready for action. He wore a green jacket, blue shirt, dark jeans and white tennis shoes.

"My cousin Trenton, Son of queen Elsa." Davis said high-fiving his cousin.

Next one to come in was a girl with strait red hair with green dyed tips that matched her eyes. She had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to her back. She had a leather jacket on, blue shirt, black Cargo pants and sneakers.

"Mage daughter of Merida. " Davis said.

"That seems to be everyone. " Alley says.

"Ahem, what am I? Chopped liver?" someone said walking in.

He could honestly be mistaken for Alleys brother. He had thick black hair that was slightly covering his brown eyes. He had high cheek bones and his nose was on the large size. He had black leather fingerless gloves, a deep dark blue t-shirt with black pants and combat boots.

"Oh I almost forgot, the son of Mozenrath , Lord of the Land of the Black Sadra and Sadara witch of the Sands, Alexander." Davis says

"And my cousin." Allie said hugging her cousin.

"Alright now let's get this meeting under way. First order of business is welcoming our newest additions Mal and Evie. " Davis said.

"Hey." They said

"Second order of business, the talent show." Allie said. "How are we going to prove Fairy Godmother wrong this year?"

Meanwhile with Jay, Carlos and Ben, they were just finishing up a video call with Aladdin. Jay had promised, no swore, he wouldn't hurt Allie in any way shape or form. Aladdin seems pretty chill about Jay wanting to date Allie. Jasmine was still apprehensive of Jay dating Allie but she came around when Jay told them how their date was going to go. The real issue was her uncle, who threatened to turn him into a worm if he hurt her at all. Jay commented that his dad had threatened to do that before. And threats didn't have effects on him since he left the Isle of the Lost. Mozenrath chuckled.

"I like this kid already. You be good to Allie. " He said.

"I will sir." Jay said.

"Oh one more thing. Allie is severely allergic to peanuts." Aladdin says.

Then the screen cut off unexpectedly.

"Okay so Allie is allergic to peanuts. I think we have everything we need." Jay said.

Little did they know that Gene had cut off the connection and they would have found out that Allie was also allergic to a certain flower that bloomed around the forest. It wouldn't hurt her, just make her pass out.

Gene quietly poofed back to his lamp and sat on his bed smiling to himself.

"You know mom and dad would not a proven to this right?" Jamie said poofing in.

"Jamie you know you're supposed to knock." Gen said with a glare.

"I for got, but I don't end to be a time traveler like The Doctor to tell you this will end up bad. For you and Allie." Jamie said turning get her clothes into that of the tenth doctor as portrayed by David Tenant.

Gene sighed. "But I love Allie."

"Do you? Or are you in love with the idea of being given in love?" Jamie asks. "And are you willing to throw away a life time of friendship if this goes south?"

Gene turned away from his sister and looked at his photo wall. Each picture was a special time he, Jamie, Allie and Alexander had spent together.

 _Flash back_

 _A fix year old Gene was with a five year old Allie was they were being baby sat by Iago. Gene was using his magic to build a for made of pillows, blankets and stuffed animals._

" _Bigger!"" Allie cooed._

 _Gene made the for bigger and Allie ran in and giggled._

" _Fort Angry bird is now ready!" Allie giggled._

" _Hey!" Iago said crossing his wings._

" _It's a complement." Gene says._

" _Allie! It's time to go to the market for new clothes!" Jasmine said from down the hall._

" _Noooo! I'm not Allie! I'm Princess Leia Organa!" she said hiding in the fort._

" _I regret letting her watch star wars now." Aladdin said coming in._

" _I told you it was a better idea to let her watch back to the future." Iago said._

 _Gene giggled and pulled Allie out of the fort. Aladdin picked her up._

" _Oh to bad, only Allie get done chocolate ice cream after shopping." Aladdin said. "But if you're Leia then we'll have to give you to Han Solo."_

" _No daddy! I'm Allie!" She giggled._

" _Are you sure?" he asked._

 _She nods and giggles._

 _~Flash forward five years.~_

" _Allie get down from there! You're gonna break something!" Jasmine yelled as Allie jumped from roof top to roof top in the market place._

" _I'm not Allie! I'm Ahsoka Tano!" Allie said._

 _Gene watched as Allie landed safely on the ground. Jasmine grabbed Allie's arm. "Never do that again! You could have been really hurt." Jasmine scolded. "I swear you get this from your dad."_

 _Allie pouted as she was dragged away by here mom. Gene had an idea. He used his magic to put a fake arm in Jasmine's hand for Allie to get away._

 _Allie ran over to Gene and started crying._

" _Mom never let's me do fun stuff, just because I'm a princess… I want to run away!" She sniffles._

" _Then let's! Just you, me and Jamie! We'll steal a boat and be pirates!" Gene says._

" _But what about you know who?" Allie said terrified._

" _I'll protect you! I'm a big strong genie in training!" Gene bragged._

 _Allie kissed his cheek and smiled._

" _My hero." She said._

 _~A few Weeks later~_

" _This was a bad idea." Gene said._

 _Allie, Gene and Jamie had run away from home and we're now tied up and we're being taken to the Isle Of The Lost. They had confused them for VK's and were all most there._

" _I want mommy and Daddy!" Allie cried. She was wearing a ratty old blue dress they found in a dumpster and her boots from home._

" _This is your fault Gene." Jamie said. She was wearing a red dress they had found the was way to big on her._

" _Was not!" Gene yelled. He himself was wearing a t-shirt and baggy pants they found._

" _Hey you kids need a lift?" Someone said above them. It was Mozenrath and Alexander on carpet._

" _Yes!" they yelled._

 _Soon they were home and grounded for the next two weeks._

 _~End of Flash Back~_

"Maybe you're right. But what am I supposed to do?" Gene said.

"Try to be happy for them." Jamie said proofing out.

Gene flopped down on his bed a groaned. He really liked Allie and despised Jay.


End file.
